


Boomerang

by that_damn_girl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awesome Sam Wilson, Breaking Up & Making Up, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Captain America Sam Wilson, Comfort, Confessional Sex, Confessions, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Happy Sex, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Kissing, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, Making Love, Making Out, Making Up, Mild Smut, One Shot, Orgasm, POV Second Person, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Canon, Post-Endgame, Sam Wilson Feels, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Sam Wilson is a Saint, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, True Love, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:26:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_damn_girl/pseuds/that_damn_girl
Summary: You only know what you had after you’ve lost it. Although it’s been two years since you’ve broken up, you can’t forget about Sam.[Sam WIlson x cis!female!reader]~~~Moving on, you asked Sam if he had gotten someone in his life.Sam dipped his head, suddenly finding the napkin on his lap extraordinarily interesting, “There’s been no one but you, Y/N.” When he looked up, you couldn’t help but let your breath hitch as his eyes bore into yours. He put on a smile which couldn’t mask the seriousness and melancholy behind his words, which you knew in an instant they were nothing if not true.“Sam…” You started, but the phone ringing, flashing your best friend’s name saved you from having to reply to the mind boggling discovery.
Relationships: Sam Wilson (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Boomerang

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song Boomerang by Mic Lowry.

**_I know why you’re calling me_ **

**_'Cause he can’t love you like you want him to_ **

**_You know I hit it properly_ **

**_But nobody do it like me and you_ **

“So,” You started, feeling a bit awkward, playing with your bracelet as you sat stiffly, “How’s life?”

You had bumped into Sam in the streets of New York City, purely coincidentally. You were on the way to your apartment from the store, hands filled with snacks as your dinner, when you bumped into Sam. He was walking over from the other direction, fully concentrated on typing furiously in his phone to notice anything else.

You didn’t mean to start a conversation with your ex from two years ago, but after seeing him out of the blue you couldn’t keep yourself from loudly gasping, 'Oh my god, Sam?’ He had looked taken aback at the sudden outburst of his name; and at seeing you too. He had a baseball cap and a pair of reflectors on; in a 'disguise’, in hopes that nobody would recognise the new Captain America.

Although you felt awkward, you didn’t want things to be so. You didn’t want to let him know that you were still hung up on him while in another relationship.

As you made small conversation, he asked you if you were free to have dinner, just to catch up. You didn’t want to say yes, but you did thinking it would be better than whatever junk you initially intended to munch upon. Moreover, it was just to catch up, right?

Right?

**_It’s funny how everything changes, but still remains the same_ **

**_Something like a boomerang, you’re coming 'round my way_ **

**_'Cause I’ve been hearing all these rumors_ **

**_That you’ve been seeing someone new_ **

You went to a pizza place nearby. You seemed to have run out of topics when you asked that question.

Sam smiled. Well, he always either smiled or smirked, “It’s been a little stressful lately.” He shrugged, “But life always is. You say.” He did that cute little head tilt of his.

You didn’t want to drown in him, in the memories he brought back with himself, but you did. If he noticed yourself looking at him with a distant gaze, he didn’t comment.

“Well, my boss is the same piece of shit she’s always been. My rent got increased with no promotion in sight. Same old, same old. How’s Bucky?”

“Oh, he’s doing much better than the last you saw him, actually. My man is killin’ it. He is much more open now. The nightmares are very rare now. From what I hear, his therapy’s going great. Also, remember Sharon? Yeah, Bucky and her are kind of a thing now.” Sam said, leaning forward and keeping his hands criss-crossed on the table, which bulged out his biceps.

“Oh,” you said, taking a moment to think but having a hard time imagining Bucky and Sharon as a couple; and also trying to get the flashing memories of his hands from around you out of your head, “Really? Wouldn’t have guessed those two.”

“Yeah, it was a shocker for me too! But they are just at the start of it, so let’s see how it actually goes.” Sam shrugged, “Enough of him, though. Tell me about your man.” Sam didn’t miss the way your smile faltered just for a second.

**_But you addicted to my addiction_ **

**_It’s time for you to stay away, away_ **

**_So call the medical, can get a little dose_ **

**_I got an antidote for that body_ **

**_We’re compatible, ain’t no need to take it slow_ **

You knew you had gotten in your current relationship with Jason as a way to get over Sam, because you couldn’t get the thoughts of him out of your mind even after a year of breaking up with him. Now nearly reaching your first year anniversary, you still couldn’t.

You knew you should’ve felt guilty for misleading Jason, but you somehow didn’t. The year you had spent with him made you realise that the two of you never had a connection as deep as you and Sam did in the six months you were together.

Moreover, it didn’t even feel like Jason was actually trying. That night was supposed to be a date night. As you were nearly ready, dressed to the nines and eagerly awaiting the forthcoming hours, for the third time in a row Jason had cancelled. He had had made plans with his work friends which he had forgotten about. As his boss was included too, he couldn’t ditch them last minute. That is why you had planned on munching all the junk available you could get your hands on and dwell in your sorrows.

You understood. You always did.

Things like this only prompted your subconscious brain to point out the vast differences between him and Sam. You had gotten with him not long after he had to handle Captain America’s mantle. The first few weeks had been extremely stressful for Sam, yet that didn’t deter him from being the ever dotting boyfriend to you. Plans were hardly ever cancelled, and when they were, the newer ones were worth wait.

“Jason,” You looked around, not daring to hold eye contact with Sam, “He’s a great guy.” Yet, Sam easily caught onto your bluff. He didn’t say anything though, sparring you the embarrassment.

Truth be told, he was internally satisfied to know that your current wasn’t as good as him, but he hid that well. Despite it he wasn’t happy. How could he, when you weren’t.

You talked about Jason, exaggerating his goodness. It felt like you were trying to make yourself believe that indeed he was as good as you said. Moving on from him, you asked Sam if he had gotten someone in his life.

Sam dipped his head, suddenly finding the napkin on his lap extraordinarily interesting, “There’s been no one but you, Y/N.” When he looked up, you couldn’t help but let your breath hitch as his eyes bore into yours. He put on a smile which couldn’t mask the seriousness and melancholy behind his words, which you knew in an instant they were nothing if not true.

“Sam…” You started, but the phone ringing, flashing your best friend’s name saved you from having to reply to the mind boggling discovery.

**_I know, I know, I know_ **

**_I know why you’re calling me_ **

**_'Cause he can’t love you like you want him to_ **

**_You know I hit it properly_ **

**_But nobody do it like me and you_ **

**_I know what you need, girl, you know this also_ **

As your call had ended, Sam brought up discussions from the pop culture and you two fell back into conversation, the earlier revelation being completely ignored. Soon your meal was over. As you the stepped onto the sidewalk, Sam insisted that he walked you home. You didn’t think it was a good idea, but Sam claimed that it was rather late and he couldn’t relax until he made sure you were safe and sound in your house. So you agreed.

The conversation was light, as before. None dared to jump into the talks of feelings, not trusting themselves keep their hands to themselves.

When you reached your building, ’It was good to meet you after so long’s were said and goodbyes were exchanged. As Sam saw you climb up the stairs to the front door, walking away from him yet again, he couldn’t bear the pain of letting you go so soon; of not being the one to hold you close in your lows; of not trying; of not telling you the one thing which had been on his mind the entire night and regretting it later.

He climbed up to you in two long strides, skipping a few steps in between. Just as you were about to open the gate, he turned you around, and clashed his lips with yours. Shocked by the suddenness, you pressed you lips to harder. They were sweet and plump, just as you remembered.

**_I’ll leave the key up under the door_ **

**_So you can come on, get on top of me_ **

**_So I can fuck you like you want me to, like you want me to_ **

**_I’m told you want it_ **

**_Girl, like you want me, too_ **

**_I’m told you want it_ **

He immediately pulled back only a second later. His hands cupped your face as his forehead leaned against yours. “Baby girl,” That nickname, that damn nickname, “I love you still, so fucking much. Know that I’ve waited for you, and I’ll always wait for you.”

Not giving you anytime to think about it, he climbed down the steps and walked away into the shadows of the night. You stared at his retreating figure dumbfounded, your own heart beats loud and clear in your ear, making you doubt when what happened was actually true or was it just one of your daydreams .

~~~

Sweet yet powerful, that’s how the memories you carried of being with Sam were. You’d never had had to think about putting effort into your relationship as things things escalated; how you’d seemed to know what other needed when, the trust into each other, the support for each other, the understanding; everything had come naturally.

Your relationship had ended only because of your fear of being close anyone.

You hadn’t known you’d fall for Sam as deep and hard as you did. ’I love you’s were said. You were happy. When he asked you to move in with him, you weren’t.

Commuting to and fro from work to you was a work in itself. Sam knew you wouldn’t like the idea because of how scared you were if your own feelings, so he never raised the question. However, it slipped past his lips on the night of your six month anniversary, after a nerve wrecking session in bed. Perhaps he really had wrecked his nerves between his brain and mouth when those words left his lips despite knowing better.

Overwhelmed at the fast pace of everything going in and around you, you immediately left his home. You were scared like all good things, this was just a dream; that he would leave you as soon as you allowed him to breakdown that last layer of boundary you had protected yourself behind all your life.

**_You figured, getting your heart broken then was better than later._ **

**_He gives you that basic kinda loving, now all you do is complain_ **

**_(I bet the neighbors don’t know his name)_ **

**_You know I got that boomerang (boomerang) so I come through late, oh oh oh oh_ **

**_So shout me when you coming through, right_ **

**_You ain’t gotta tell me what to do tonight_ **

As you sat across Jason the next day, eating the dinner which was initially planed to be had a day before, you couldn’t get Sam out of your mind. Though you yourself loved him still, it was hard for you to accept that after the bizarre note on which you ended things, he still loved you to this day.

You moved your food around the plate, your mind working overtime enough to kill any appetite.

You looked up at Jason, animatedly telling you about his week at work, without having yet asking about yours. Sam never did that, your brain said. No matter what, he always loved hearing you talk about your days, not caring how shitty or monotonous they were. He also loved talking about his, excitedly gushing about the love and support he recieved and carefully leaving out the gruesome details of the missions he went on. He was Captain freaking America, yet he never made you feel any less.

**_You’re addicted to my addiction_ **

**_It’s time for you to stay away, away, yeah_ **

**_So call the medical, can get a little dose_ **

**_I got an antidote for that body_ **

**_We’re compatible, ain’t no need to take it slow_ **

Work had always been important for Jason. For many it is. It was important for you as well. It was important for Sam too, yet you were always his top priority. Albeit not before saving the world at last minute notifications, but in a way you were his world too.

As Jason kept on and on talking about himself and only himself, you couldn’t help but cherish how Sam had been anything but self centred. He was selfless almost to a fault.

You sat there, staring at the face of one man but thinking of another. As your brain pointed out the differences between the two one after the other, something in your brain clicked.

You grabbed his hand at once, not giving any second thought to what you said and what you did, “Jason,” When he got your attention, you said, “I can’t do this anymore. I’m sorry, but it’s over.”

Jason gaped at you open mouthed, flabbergasted at how out of the blue it was, “I- what- Y/N?”

He watched you stand up and put a few bills down on the table. Before leaving, you turned to him and said, “It’s okay, I won’t miss you.”

You left in a hurry. On the sidewalks you hailed a cab and gave the directions to Sam’s place.

_**I know, I know, I know** _

_**I know why you’re calling me** _

_**'Cause he can’t love you like you want him to** _

_**You know I hit it properly** _

_**But nobody do it like me and you** _

_**I know what you need, girl, you know this also** _

_**I’ll leave the key up under the door** _

_**So you can come on, get on top of me** _

_**So I can fuck you like you want me to, like you want me to** _

_**I’m told you want it** _

_**Girl, like you want me to** _

_**I’m told you want it** _

You chewed your lips as stared out the window. You should’ve known that you wouldn’t have been able to stay away from him; that you were bound to return to him, like a boomerang.

You felt like a bitch, and not in a good way. Though your feelings hadn’t lessened, you realised what a fool you were in leaving Sam only after being with Jason. It wasn’t ideal and you weren’t the most proud person around, but the heart wants what it wants.

As soon as the cab stopped, you paid and hurried to Sam’s door. Pressing the doorbell, you only wished he didn’t have any plans for the evening. When he didn’t answer the door right away, your anxiety started gnawing at you.

What were you thinking? Of , course he’d have plans on a Saturday night. He’s Captain America, for heaven’s sake. Of fucking course he’d be busy. It was so stupid of you -

“Y/N?” Sam gasped. Not in his wildest dreams had he thought that he’d find you on his porch, deranged like you were. He didn’t even think you’d come back to him after the stunt he pulled the previous night.

This time round, you gave him no time to ponder as holding his neck you brought him down and kissed his lips with all the strength you could muster. After getting over the initial shock, Sam picked you up by your waist in a second and you gladly wrapped your legs around him. He closed the door and pushed you against it.

You pulled back, clutching his face softly, “Sam, Sam, I’m so sorry, so fucking sorry.” He put you down, cupping your tear stained face. He tried to stop you, but you continued, “I shouldn’t have had left you. I was just so scared, Sam. I thought you would’ve left me eventually.” You paused, taking a deep breath, “I love you Sam, so fucking much.”

Sam hugged you close, petting your head, whispering sooth calming words. You said still, “I broke up with him. I’m sorry I didn’t realise it sooner. Please, have me back Sam…I understand if you’re upset with me, and you got every right -”

Sam shut you up with his lips, which unhurriedly moved against yours, warming up your heart and soul, “Baby,” He breathed against you, “You don’t gotta be sorry about anything,” He moved to your ears, whispering, “I love you, honey. So glad you’re back.”

He descended to take your lips in his once again, biting them ever so softly. Licking and sucking your lips as if it were the last time he’d kiss you, Sam picked you up and carried you to his bed, on which he dropped you down unceremoniously before caging you between him and his bed.

**_Now I got your head up in the pillow_ **

**_Girl, you can’t say nothing, can’t say nothing_ **

**_I'ma have you here like a boomerang_ **

**_Make you wanna say something, wanna say something_ **

His arms went under your shirt, lifting it, drawing his hands up and down your sides. Littering you neck with kisses, he raised your shirt over your head. Your own hands moved to his back beneath his shirt. He removed his own, and soon, the both of you undressed completely.

When his mouth went back on yours, his skin moved against yours, sating the need to be close to him. His hand went down lower, messaging your clit with his calloused fingers. You let out a moan as the electric pulses raced down your nerves.

You drifted lower to the skin beneath his ear right above his pulsing vein, sucking and nipping at it. Sam moaned sinfully in your ear, relocating his fingers in your channel and slowly easing into it. The heel of his palm worked magic on your clit while his fingers leisurely yet steadily brought you cleaser.

Panting, you said, “S-Sam, I need you.”

“Baby girl…” Sam whispered, increasing his pace.

“I need you right now. Please, Sam,” You whimpered, unable to control yourself as your back arched.

“You sure, honey?” Sam asked. As soon as you voiced out your confirmation, he took his hard length in his hand and stroked it before placing it near your entrance. He slid it up and down your slit, teasing you nub every time he touched it.

Fixing his length in front of your entrance, Sam groaned as he pushed inside, “Ah, baby girl.”

You whimpered, surprised by the stretch but welcomed it with open arms. Your walls clutched his member hard, letting you feel every protruding vein pulsing inside you. Not wanting to wait any longer, you gripped his ass, pushing him further inside you and urging him to move.

He started out slow, taking his time, enjoy the feel of you around snugly around him, leisurely soothing the want you both had. After a handful of strokes though, he couldn’t contain himself. He hadn’t touched in so long, hadn’t felt you in so fucking long. He needed to like a starved needed food.

Balancing his weight on his arms, he thrust inside you again and again without any restrain. You moaned loudly as his bulbous head hit your g-spot at the new angle. He railed you into the bed, grunts escape every so often, charging you up even more.

He kissed sucked the skin of your neck, marking you, laying his claim on you. The meaty and veiny member of his soothed the need of friction inside you.

“Sam…” You squeezed his ass, moaning his name repeatedly. He in turn moaned into you ear you good you took him, how good your velvety walls felt around him. Sensing him nearing his climax, he rubbed you bundle of nerves expertly with his fingers.

“Cum for me, baby girl,” You closed your eyes and arched your back, letting out a silent scream as white hot pleasure ran through your veins when you came. Feeling your walls clench around him, he couldn’t help himself as his face contorted into pleasure; his pace faltering as he released himself in you.

His head fell down in the crook of your neck, splaying gentle kisses around every surface he could reach. With the promise of more beautiful times, he tucked you in his arms as he rolled onto his side and the both of went into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
